pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW080: Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |major =Ash and co. meet Brycen, Icirrus City's Gym Leader. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Officer Jenny |michars =Brycen, Rizzo |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Krokorok, Brycen's Beartic, Volcarona, Rizzo's Jellicent♂, Rizzo's Jellicent♀}} is the 30th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis As Ash and co. are on the home stretch to Icirrus City which is over the mountain, they saw those boulders are about to fall on them as they try to run. From here on, they encounter a man name Brycen after he and Beartic save them, in which Cilan knows him in his dream that he's a movie-star action hero featuring several flims. Which is "Enter the Beartic", "The Way of the Beartic", and "Fists of Ice". Apparently, he had to go through rigorous training with Beartic to get to where he is today. So Ash and his Krokorok must prove to be worthy by training with them before they can be like them, but after the training, clouds came in gray covering the whole sky, and lightning flashed. A Volcarona appears and is being pursued by a Pokémon Hunter name Rinzo and his Jellicent in which Brycen calls it "The Guardian of the Mountain". Can Ash and co. be able to help and free Volcarona? And why is Iris keeping her distance from Brycen? Episode Plot As the heroes continue their journey towards Icirrus City, they suddenly see boulders moving on the top of the cliff. The heroes run off, though a man and his Beartic appear. Iris gets scared from Beartic, while Cilan is hyped because of the man, recognizing him. Cilan tells it is Brycen, the movie star, thinking of him as a great actor. Cilan tells them he acted in some movies, the first being "Enter the Beartic", the first blockbuster martial arts movie ever. Cilan feels honored he also meets him and his Beartic, who also starred in Brycen's movies, which are "The Way of the Beartic" and "Fists of Ice". Cilan knows well fans were hyped to see these movies, even Cilan himself has seen "Enter the Beartic" at least 25 times. Cilan explains the movie is about Brycen went on the island to compete in the martial arts competition, which is run by an evil organization. He fought against Beartic, but befriended it, realizing both were powerful and team up to defeat the organization. However, Cilan remembers Brycen decided to give up on movie career after he filmed "Fists of Ice" and did not act since. The heroes introduce themselves to Brycen. Brycen sees one of the rocks and is fairly certain it couldn't have fallen on its own, suspecting hunters are in the area. Brycen admits the hunters come here too often lately in this Pokémon sanctuary. Ash wants to know what Brycen's training looks like. Brycen demonstrates, though Ash wants to train as well, sending Krokorok. Brycen and Beartic flip themselves, as they stand on hands. Ash and Krokorok do that as well, though Brycen and Beartic hop over to them and leap around, showing their graceful moves. Ash tries to do the same, but accidentally knocks Krokorok off and fails. Brycen and Beartic leap on boulders. Ash and Krokorok attempt the same, but instead roll down. Brycen and Beartic hit the rocks (the latter using Ice Punch), splitting them in half. Ash and Krokorok try to punch the rocks, but instead they hurt their hands. Brycen and Beartic jump down the waterfall and jump out, showing they are agile. Ash tries to push Krokorok to do the same, but fails and falls down ungracefully. Iris and Cilan admit Ash has a lot of work to do. Iris wonders why Brycen has quit starring in movies. Brycen admits he had an accident in one of the movies and takes blame for that. To avoid such things, he and Beartic train all over again. Brycen suddenly feels something is wrong. The weather becomes cloudy. Iris thinks the weather changes quickly in the mountains. Brycen denies this and sees a light in the distance. Thinking the guardian is in danger, he runs off. A man tracks Volcarona, who uses Fire Spin, but is countered by Jellicent's Confuse Ray. Volcarona moves out, then uses Fire Spin. Jellicent uses Hydro Pump to negate the attack, retaliating with Confuse Ray. The hunter shoots the net, binding Volcarona. Volcarona tries to get out, but fails, as the net is fire-proof. The heroes come and witness the hunter caught Volcarona, which Brycen identifies as the guardian of the sanctuary. Brycen demands the man to leave the mountain forever, knowing it was he who caused the boulders to nearly crush Ash, Iris and Cilan. The hunter proposes a battle: should he lose, he'll release Volcarona. Ash decides to use Krokorok against Jellicent, being angry someone would like to catch a Pokémon like that. Jellicent starts with Hydro Pump, though Krokorok dodges and uses Crunch. Jellicent dodges and uses Hydro Pump, hitting Krokorok. Krokorok uses Stone Edge, managing to hit Jellicent. Krokorok tries to use Crunch, but Jellicent bounces him off. Krokork tries to repeat the attack, but is affected by Jellicent's Hex. Jellicent uses Confuse Ray, though Krokorok digs to dodge and hit Jellicent, followed with Crunch. Brycen thinks Ash also has some good moves. Krokorok goes to use Crunch again, but gets hit by Hex. Jellicent uses Confuse Ray, but once more Krokorok digs and crunches Jellicent, defeating him. However, the man sends a female Jellicent. The man replies he did say to defeat Jellicent, but not how many. Jellicent uses Confuse Ray, affecting Krokorok. Jellicent, along with the male one, uses Hydro Pump, which knock out Krokorok and Volcarona into the cage. The man goes away, but Brycen confronts him. His Jellicent use Hydro Pump, though Beartic counters it with Brine. Beartic repeats the attack, blasting Jellicent away. Beartic uses Ice Punch, but is hit by Hex. However, Beartic endures the attack and hits Jellicent, amazing Cilan, as it is even beyond the movies' excitement. Jellicent use Confuse Ray, though Beartic dodges and uses Ice Punch on them. The Jellicent are blasted onto the cage, which knock Krokorok and Volcarona out of it. Jellicent use Hydro Pump, though are hit by Ice Punch, which knock the hunter into the cage, trapping him. As Volcarona flies off, the sky is clearing up. Soon, Officer Jenny came, thanking Brycen for catching the hunter. Ash thanks Brycen for letting him train. They are off to Icirrus City, though Brycen points out it is just nearby. Ash admits he is to challenge the Gym Leader. To that, Brycen welcomes him, for he is the Gym Leader. The heroes are surprised, for they did not expect that turn of events. Debuts Character Brycen Pokémon *Jellicent *Brycen's Beartic Trivia *This is the first appearance of a Pokémon hunter since J. *Who's that Pokémon: Volcarona (US). Gallery Iris is frightened of Beartic BW080 2.jpg Cilan recognizes Brycen BW080 3.jpg Cilan shakes Beartic's paw BW080 4.jpg Krokrok would like to train BW080 5.jpg Brycen and Beartic stand on their hands BW080 6.jpg Ash accidentally knocked Krokorok BW080 7.jpg Krokorok got its hand injured BW080 8.jpg Ash nearly fainted BW080 9.jpg The heroes encounter the hunter BW080 10.jpg Jellicent is hit by Stone Edge BW080 11.jpg Krokorok is affected by Hex BW080 12.jpg Krokorok crunches on Jellicent BW080 13.jpg Volcarona and Krokorok are caged BW080 14.jpg Beartic is hit by Hex BW080 15.jpg Krokorok manages to punch Jellicent away BW080 16.jpg Krokorok is freed BW080 17.jpg The hunter and Jellicent are caged instead BW080 18.jpg Brycen introduces himself as the Gym Leader }} Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane